


Sunday Morning

by KristiLynn



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Forever Ficathon, Pride and Prejudice References, Unplanned Pregnancy, day at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day at home with Jo does not turn out like Henry had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

Henry Morgan could feel the empty space beside him even before he opened his eyes. It had been a long time since he’d felt that and it was just not occurring to him how much he’d grown to love the feeling. He tossed back the covers and headed out to find where Jo had gone. 

And it wasn’t very hard to find her. He simply followed the sound of water running and found her in the kitchen doing dishes.

“What are you doing up?” He asked wrapping his arms around Jo’s waist. 

She leaned back against him. “I couldn’t sleep so I decided I’d do something useful to pass the time.”

There was something in Jo’s voice that told Henry that something wasn’t right. 

“What’s wrong?” Henry whispered into her hair. 

“I’m fine,” She told him. 

Now Henry had been alive long enough to know that “I’m fine” could mean one of three things. Jo could honestly be fine or it could mean “I’m not fine. Figure out why.” But at the moment Henry was going to assume it was the third option: “I’m not fine. I’ll tell you why when I’m ready.” So he kissed her hair and held her tight. 

“What do you want to do today?” He asked. 

“Let's just stay home.” Jo sighed. “Curl up in bed and finish Black Mirror. Or,” she turned to face him. “You could give Pride and Prejudice another try.” 

“I could do that.” 

Jo wiped her hands on a nearby towel. “Come on.” 

As they headed back towards the bedroom Henry noticed the grocery bag sitting on the counter instead of in the drawer where it usually was placed. 

“You went to the store?” 

“Uh yeah.” Jo nodded her head. “You were out of dish soap.” She took a hold of his hand. “Come on.”

\----

Jo was unusually quiet throughout the movie; but finally, when Colin Firth stepped out of the lake she spoke.

“I didn’t just go to the store for dish soap,” she said without taking her eyes off the screen. 

Henry looked over at her waiting for what else she was going to tell him. “Okay.”

“There’s a possibility,” she paused trying to find the right words, “a slim chance that I might be pregnant.”

It had been a long time since Henry last felt this way, this full of hope and excitement. But he kept quiet and his face still, worried about what her feeling might be. 

“I bought a test.”

“You did?”

Jo nodded. “I was going to wait but…” She trailed off. “Please say something.”

Henry took her hand. “If you are then I would be overjoyed. But how do you feel about this?”

Jo let out a quiet chuckle. “I don’t know where to start with that question.”

“Well then, I think that there’s only one thing to do. You should take the test and we’ll go from there.”

\---

It was the longest two minutes of Henry life as he paced outside the bathroom waiting for Jo to come out with the test. But then when the door opened and she stepped out, it was like the whole world stopped.

“So?” He asked.

“It’s positive,” She whispered. 

“How do you feel?”

“I--umm--I,” The words got caught in her throat. “I think I’m happy.”

“Yeah?”

“And you are? Really?”

He took her into his arms. “Of course.”

It had been a very long time since Henry Morgan had been this happy.


End file.
